One Word Can Make All the Difference
by ZanessaLover247
Summary: Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning.” Response to Bella E. Cullen's 100 Word Challenge. 100 words, 100 chapters of channy. Series of one-shots relating to a spectific word. Rated T to be safe.
1. Jacket

**I decided to try the100 word challenge Bella E. Cullen has made, since everyone else is working on the other 100 word challenge. :D  
So now you won't read another story with the same words....  
Anyways, I'm going to try my best to finish this, and I'm just going to go with the flow -- the chapters might be really long, or they might be really short. Just depends on what I feel like writing. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With A Chance, I would most definitely be Sterling Knight's 'Sonny.' But I do not own it, and sadly, I've never even met Sterling Knight. :P**

.:.:.:.:.

**Jacket:**

Chad whistled as he walked through the hallways in Condor Studios. His bright blue eyes sparkled when he spotted the familiar door of Sonny's dressing room.

Without knocking, he barged into the room and smirked as he waited for the yelling to start. When no one said anything, he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Sonny?"

He walked forward into the room and peeked into her closet, and then Tawni's closet, just to find no one there. A yellow flyer on Sonny's desk caught his eye and he went over to read it.

"Rehearsals will now end at 8 at night so there is more time to work on our season finale." He sighed, and looked at his watch, "Great, half an hour."

With a small shrug, he decided to sit on their couch, and he started flipping through the magazines on the coffee table. He let out another bored sigh when he realized they were just beauty magazines, and he stood up to walk over to Sonny's desk again.

As he smirked at the now propped up autographed picture of himself on Sonny's desk, he saw a familiar brown color out of the corner of his eye.

He took a double take at the laundry basket by her desk, and let out a shocked gasp. "There's my jacket!"

The blond actor grinned and reached through the large pile of clothes to get to his tan leather jacket. He raised an eyebrow, "Why does Sonny have it?"

_How in the world did she get my jacket?! I've been missing it for two weeks!_

He slowly put the jacket on expecting there to be something wrong with it, after it had been thrown carelessly into Sonny's laundry. But he instantly let out a sigh when a mixture of the smell of Sonny's perfume and shampoo hit him.

His eyes closed softly as he took another breath of the fragrance, then his eyes snapped open.

"She's been _wearing_ my jacket." After realization dawned on him, his lips turned into a lopsided grin, "She's been wearing _my_ jacket!"

Chad grinned even more at the thought of Sonny actually wearing his jacket.

_I wonder what she looks like in it._ His grinned, _I wonder who's seen her wearing it._

Suddenly, he found himself wanting Sonny to wear his jacket around the studios, so that everyone could see her wearing his leather jacket. He wanted the world to know that Sonny Monroe was indeed wearing his jacket.

His grin dropped as he heard a pair of distant voices in the hallway, and he quickly took the jacket off to cram it back into the laundry bin. The blond actor raced over to the couch, and quickly propped his legs on the coffee table as the voices neared.

"Chad?"

He looked up from where he was sitting, and smirked at the brunette, who was wearing a gypsy costume. "Sonny."

"What do you want, Chad?"

"Nothing… just in the neighborhood." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes. Sonny stepped into the room and walked over to the couch, where she glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Really, Chad, what do you need?"

He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Well, I came over to have our daily argument, and you weren't here. So I waited."

Her eyes widened slightly, and her hands that were on her waist dropped to her sides, "You… waited…for us to have a fight?"

"If that's the way you see it, then yes." He smirked, "Whether I came over to annoy you or just to talk to you, it always ends with us fighting. It's inevitable, either way."

She shrugged, "I guess you're right."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is always right."

"Keep telling yourself that, Chad." She let out a small giggle and walked over to her desk to pick up the street clothes she would put on after changing out of her costume.

She gave him a look, and his right eyebrow rose in confusion, "What?!"

"Um, Chad, I have to change."

He grinned at her slightly pink cheeks, and he got up from the couch to walk over to the door. Sonny followed him, and almost ran into him as he suddenly turned around.

"Uh… I have a quick question." He fought to keep himself from smirking.

She shrugged, "Alright. What is it?"

"Have you, by any chance, seen my leather jacket?" He watched as her pink cheeks quickly turned red, and her eyes started to widen, "I've been missing it for a while."

"I-I have no idea where your jacket is." She exclaimed. She looked down at her feet for a second, before her eyes traveled back up to his own. Her heart pounded harder in her chest, "You know, don't you?"

He finally let himself smirk at the embarrassed brunette in front of him.

"Why, Sonny Monroe." He lifted a hand up to twirl a curl of her hair around his pointer finger, "-Chad Dylan Cooper knows everything."

With a final smile and wink, he quickly turned around and started walking back towards Mackenzie Falls. Sonny watched him with wide eyes, and slowly closed her door.

She walked over to her laundry bin and picked up the jacket that was hidden under the pile of clothes. Her lips turned into a smile as she leaned forward and took in a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes snapped open to see Tawni giving her a confused frown. "Nothing."

"Where did you get that jacket? I've never seen you wear it before."

Sonny blushed, "Uh, that's because it's new."

Tawni walked forward to look at the leather in Sonny's hands more carefully, "That looks like… no, it couldn't be."

"What?"

"It looks like Chad's favorite leather jacket that he bought three years ago. He's worn it more than anything else in his closet." She gave Sonny a small smile when the brunette's eyes widened, "Don't worry Sonny, I'm not obsessed with him, I just know everything about everyone's clothes. He's still yours."

"He's not-"

Tawni looked at the jacket again, "I've never been wrong before. Oh well." She quickly walked over to her closet to change out of her costume.

Sonny looked down at the jacket with a smirk, _Not only did I steal the best jacket out of his closet… but it's his favorite one too._

Her eyes widened, and she mumbled, "Maybe I should give it back." She started walking to the door, but stopped short.

She slowly slipped the cool leather over her small body, and let out a content sigh. _It he wants it that bad, he'll just have to buy a new one._

She quickly took off the jacket and headed into her dressing room to change into her street clothes. After she was fully dressed, and she had everything she needed packed into her purse, she slipped the jacket back over her body.

After shaking her hair out of the jacket's collar, and grabbing her car keys, she headed for the parking lot.

Bright blue eyes watched Sonny intently as she walked to her beat up car. His lips turned into a grin and he leaned against the side of his shiny, black convertible.

She looked even better in his jacket than he'd imagined.

.:.:.:.:.

**Inspiration: Chad's leather jacket that he wears on some of the episodes of SWAC. I can just see Sonny stealing it from him. :D**


	2. Australia

**Story: One Word Can Make All the Difference**

**Pairings: Channy... of course! (also in this chapter -- Tawni and Ben :P)**

**Inspiration: I love accents, and when I saw the word Australia -- I just thought about the accent part. :D So really, it's not actually about Australia the place, but about someone from Australia. :D**

**A/N: Not really sure if the chapter is good. I loved the Sonny/Chad parts though... and I love making Chad jealous. :D**

.:.:.:.:.:.

**Australia :**

_Word Bank ( :D )_

_Sheila- Woman, Girl.  
__Beaut- Beauty/Beautiful.  
__Buckley's chance- No chance at all.  
__Good as Gold - Great!_  
_(The rest is pretty self explanatory I think. :D I just liked putting in some phrases :D )_

Sonny hummed to herself as she strolled through the hallways to the cafeteria. Her humming immediately stopped as her eyes took in the room around her.

There was a commotion going on at the Fall's table, and most of the people in the room were crowded around the table, speaking quickly and loudly. Sonny raised an eyebrow and walked over to where Tawni was sitting, gazing at nothing in particular.

"Hey, Tawni. What's going on over there?" Sonny asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Only the hottest guy in the planet." She sighed dreamily, and Sonny frowned.

"Huh?"

Tawni looked away from the crowd, to give Sonny a huge grin, "A guest star on Mackenzie Falls. He is the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life."

Sonny chuckled, and stood up, "Well, why aren't you over there, then?"

"Because." Tawni rolled her eyes, "I'm waiting for him to notice me."

"Oh, I see." Sonny let out a laugh, "I want to see who he is though. Be right back." Sonny gave Tawni a small wave as she headed over to the large crowd.

A tall, tan, and dark haired guy was sitting proudly next to two girls from Mackenzie Falls. Sonny recognized the dark haired girl as Portlyn, and the other girl clinging to the guy's arm had bleach blond hair.

"He's so charming!" The blond headed girl giggled.

"Ah, Sheila, I'm no beaut."

Sonny's jaw dropped slightly at the sound of his voice, the thick Australian accent suited him well. Both girls giggled again.

Portlyn put a hand on his leg, "I love the way you say Sheila."

He flashed her a smile and Portlyn, along with all the rest of the girls surrounding the table, let out another giggle.

"Sonny?" A voice behind her called, and Sonny turned around quickly.

Chad stood before her with a look of disbelief, "You're crowding around him like a fan girl too?"

"No, I just-"

He rolled his eyes, "Sure. I get it, you love his accent."

"Actually-"

The blond actor held up his hand to stop her sentence, "I have to film. I'll see you around, Monroe."

Sonny narrowed her eyes as he walked past her, "Fine then, Chad. Be that way."

"Fine!" He exclaimed, still walking with his back to her.

"Good!"

"Good!" His figure disappeared as he walked down a hallway towards Mackenzie Falls.

Sonny let out an angry sigh and stormed back over to the table with Tawni. "God, Chad bugs me!"

"God, that boy is hot."

"Chad?!" Sonny exclaimed, and her eyes widened.

Tawni yelped, "Ew! No, no, no! Never…Ew!"

"Oh, the guy over there. You scared me for a second, Tawni. I was beginning to think you were falling for Chad."

"Wouldn't that be a bust for you?!" Tawni chuckled, "He's all yours Sonny."

The brunette let out a shocked gasp, "Tawni, I don't-"

"Actually, you do, Sonny."

Tawni watched with delight as Sonny's cheeks turned bright pink. "I'll stop the Chad talk if you promise to get me a date with him."

Sonny let out a small laugh, "Do you even know his name?!"

"Of course." Tawni waved her hands in the air, "His name is Ben."

"Ben?" Tawni nodded, and Sonny let out a sigh. "Alright."

"Great!"

--

Sonny slowly made her way over to the Mackenzie Falls set. The security guard gave her a smile, "Here to see Chad again?"

She blushed and shook her head, "Actually, I'm here to get a date for Tawni."

"Good luck, there's been many girls that have tried." The security guard smiled and opened the set doors for Sonny to go though. She walked into the room confidently, and took a quick glance around the room.

"Ben is in his dressing room." Chad exclaimed, from where he was sitting on one of the plush couches. Sonny raised an eyebrow at his angry tone, and walked over to his side.

"What's wrong with you, Cooper?"

"Nothing, Monroe." He frowned and threw the magazine he was reading onto a nearby table, "Nothing at all. Just a heads up, Ben's turned down every single offer for a date today, so you might not have that much luck." He let his eyes drop from her face down to her toes before slowly bringing them back up, then muttered, "Hopefully."

"What was that?" Sonny's cheeks reddened as she realized that he was just checking her out.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

She reached forward and slipped a hand through his blond hair, "Chad, what's wrong?"

He blushed, "I already told you, Monroe, nothing's wrong."

"Ok then." she took her hand out of his blond locks, and he immediately wished that she hadn't. "Catch ya later."

His eyes followed her as she walked towards the other side of the room, and he let out a sad sigh.

Sonny knocked on the wood door that had 'guest' written on the front of it.

"'Ello?"

She opened the door slowly, to find the room empty of all people, except Ben. He was sitting on a chair, looking into a mirror as he fixed his hair.

"Hi."

His eyes flew from the mirror to the girl in front of him, "Yes?"

"I want to ask you a question." Sonny let out a small laugh, "Would you go-"

"Buckley's chance, Sheila."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

He sighed, "It means, no chance."

"Oh." Sonny frowned, "But it's not me that wants to go out with you."

Ben raised an eyebrow, "Continue."

"My friend, Tawni, she really likes you. She's the one that would love to go out with you." Sonny explained, "I don't know if you saw her. She was the only girl that wasn't surrounding you at lunch."

Ben's lips turned into a big grin, "Really?"

"I'm guessing you're surprised?" Sonny grinned at his shocked expression.

"Too right!" He smiled, "You're not pulling my leg, are ya?"

"No, I'm not." Sonny smiled, "She'd love for you to ask her out."

He nodded, "Good as Gold! I'll give her a ring after rehearsals." She nodded and turned around to leave, "See ya round."

"Yep." Sonny waved as she closed the door behind her, she smiled and started skipping back to the So Random set.

"So, he _did _say yes."

She stopped in her tracks at Chad's voice, "What? Chad, I didn't ask him if he would go out with me."

His bright blue eyes clouded over with confusion, "What?"

"Tawni was the one who liked him."

"But… but you were in the crowd. And you're grinning ear to ear." He frowned, "And I don't know one girl who hasn't fallen in love with an accent."

She smirked, "Well, now you know one."

"Really?"

"Really, Chad. Really." She chuckled, and put a hand on his shoulder, "I also don't fall in love with guys that have dark hair, dark eyes, or tan skin."

He smirked, "I don't have any of that."

"Yes, but I never said I was in love with you." Sonny smirked back, trying to cover up the blush that was overtaking her cheeks.

"You will be, Sonny." He gave her a grin, and started to walk away. She stared after him for a second before running after him.

She grabbed his arm again, "How do you know?"

"Because, Sonny." He gave her a lopsided grin, "You fall for guys with blond hair, bright eyes, and a cocky smile; which describes me to a T."

She blushed deeper red, "Oh yeah? Well, you only fall for girls that have deep brown eyes, pretty hair, and a cute laugh. Coincidentally, I have all of those things."

"Coincidentally, you're correct." He gave her a wink and walked away again.

She let a small smile grace her face. _Did Chad just indirectly say that he was falling for me?!_

Her eyes sparkled, and she whispered, "He loves me?!" Her small smile turned into a full grin and she skipped back towards So Random.

The security guard gave her a funny smile as she exited Mackenzie Fall's set. "What happened in there?"

"He loves me!" She exclaimed, and twirled in a circle before skipping the rest of the way to her dressing room.

Chad closed the door to his dressing room with a grin, "She's _so_ falling for me."

.:.:.:.:.:.

Review and let me know what you think! Hope it didn't sound too stupid! :D


	3. Ice Cream

**Story: One Word Can Make All the Difference**

**Pairings: Channy... of course! **

**Inspiration: Ice cream is amazing. Great word, yummy food! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to SWAC. I only made up the plot, I don't even own the chapter titles. That belongs to Bella E. Cullen :D**

.:.:.:.:.:.

Ice Cream:

Chad could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he read over the Mackenzie Falls script. He let out an exhausted sigh, and threw the script on his desk. The blond actor was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a T shirt, and yet he still felt like he was in an oven. A very _hot_ oven.

It was in the middle of summer that the central air system in Condor Studios decided to break. And now, in one hundred degree weather, there was nothing to keep them cool.

Chad stood up from his chair and grabbed his car keys. He started walking out the door when a short brunette happened to bump into him.

"Chad?" She giggled as she looked down at his clothes, then connected their eyes again, "I've never seen you wear something so… relaxed before."

He shrugged, and let his eyes drop to take in the tank top and short shorts on Sonny. He grinned as his eyes trailed up her tan legs, "I've never seen you wear something this revealing before."

Sonny's cheeks turned red, "Shut up, Chad. Stop looking at me."

"Fine, Fine!" He chuckled and leaned against the door-frame to his dressing room. "So what brought you here, Monroe?"

Sonny shrugged, "I don't know. Tawni kept complaining about how her hair was going to frizz and I was getting really annoyed. I figured anything could be better than that."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, the heat is getting to everyone. I was about to go to sears to buy an air conditioner to put in my room."

"It's not that serious, Chad." She frowned, and he gave her a look, "Okay, maybe it is that serious. But there are other things to do besides buying air conditioners."

"And what would that be, Monroe?"

She shrugged, "I don't know… going in a pool?"

"There is no pool here." He smirked. His lips slowly turned into a small smile, "Hey, what about ice cream?"

"Huh?"

"Ice cream would help." He nodded, "We're getting ice cream." He reached over and grabbed her arm as he walked towards the parking lot.

Sonny let out a loud giggle, "Chad! Stop pulling me! Why are we getting ice cream?"

"Because it's hot as hell, and I'm bored." He rolled his eyes. She frowned at his annoyed expression, and stopped in her tracks. Chad raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"If you're going to be mean to me, I'm not going with you." She huffed and turned around on her heel, marching back towards the building.

Chad grabbed her arm, "C'mon Sonny, don't be like that. I promise to be nice."

Sonny grinned, "Oh, alright."

He pumped his fist into the air in victory, and lead her back to his sleek black convertible. After opening her door for her, Sonny started to sit down on the passenger seat. Before she was fully seated, she let out a yelp and flew into Chad's arms.

"What's wrong?"

She let out a small whimper, "Leather seats… plus California sun… equals burnt legs."

Chad chuckled and reached one hand down to brush across the back of her bare right leg, "I think you'll survive. It doesn't feel burnt to me."

Her cheeks turned red and she let out a nervous laugh.

Chad smirked and reached into the backseat for a towel that she could sit on.

A few minutes later, they were driving down the highway.

"Where, exactly, are we getting ice cream?" Sonny exclaimed, making her voice loud enough to overcome the wind.

"You'll see."

Sonny gave him a suspicious look, and he shrugged his shoulders. She let out a laugh and reached on top of her head to grab her sunglasses, slipping them on quickly.

Chad watched from the corner of his eye as she leaned the chair back further, and laid her back against it. He was about to complain that she was messing with his car, but soon decided the new view of her legs was worth it.

The blond actor let out a chuckle as he thought back to how Sonny reacted to him touching her, and frowned when he realized how much he wanted to do it again.

He finally took a turn off a rundown exit and started driving out into a less populated area. Sonny watched as the pavement turned to gravel, and the sound of the highway sounded more far away.

"Almost there?"

"Almost." He grinned.

Sonny sunk further into the soft chair and let out a small sigh. After a few seconds the car came to a stop, and she sat up straight to look at the surroundings.

A run down building sat in front of them, with blinking neon signs and fading paint walls. Sonny turned to Chad, who gave her a shrug.

"What do you think?"

She chuckled, "Where are we?"

"It's Moe's Diner." He looked over at the building with a smile, "I know it looks run down, but she cooks the best food. And she's known for her overflowing ice cream cones."

Sonny smiled, "As long as you say it's good, I'm pretty sure it will be ok." Chad turned back to Sonny and gave her a confused look. The brunette rolled her eyes, "If Chad Dylan Cooper likes eating at an old diner, than I guess it's okay for other less-worthy people to eat at."

Chad frowned, and Sonny watched as a flash of sadness appeared in his blue eyes. "I'm not really that conceited. I have an image to keep up, and it's places like these where I can be myself."

She looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry if I offended you or-"

"Nah, It's fine. I know I can be a jerk." He reached over and tugged on one of her curls, "Let me make it up to you."

She watched as he exited the car and she quickly got out herself, following him into the old building.

"It's Chad!"

Sonny's eyes widened as she watched a woman in a pink dress run up to Chad, and gave him a hug. A guy in a booth at the far corner waved in Chad's direction before turning back to his paper. A group of three girls eating burgers gave Chad flirtatious smiles, but didn't make a move to beg for a signature.

She was completely dumbfounded.

"And who is this young lady?"

Sonny snapped out of her thoughts, and gave the old woman a smile.

"This is Sonny Monroe. She's a friend that works with me." Chad explained.

The woman gave Chad a suspicious smile, "A… _friend_ that works with you?"

"Yep."

She turned towards Sonny and gave her a huge grin, "Well welcome to Moe's Diner, Sonny Monroe. I'm Moe."

Sonny nodded and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you. I've heard all about your ice cream cones."

Moe chuckled, "Chad here likes to brag about his secret hideout. I don't have much variety, but you'll never leave hungry. Are you here to get some ice cream?"

"Yeah, the air conditioners are broken at the studios. I figured Sonny would love it here, and ice cream sounded like a good way to get cooler."

"Well come on over and I'll scoop you both a cone." Moe gave them a big grin before walking towards the counter. She grabbed a pair of plastic gloves and slipped them on, and then picked up a silver ice cream scoop. "What flavor?"

Sonny looked into the ice cream bin to see there was only five tubs of ice cream, but one flavor immediately caught her eye, "I absolutely love cotton candy ice cream! No one has it anymore, where did you get it?!"

Chad laughed at her excitement, "It's handmade. Her husband makes all the ice cream."

"Wow." Sonny's eyes widened in amazement, and she reached forward to take the huge ice cream cone from Moe, "Thanks!"

"The usual?" Moe smiled at Chad, her eyes twinkled as he gave her a nod. She soon handed over another cone, filled with mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Chad set a a few bills on the counter, "Thanks Moe. Keep the change."

"Chad, You know I don't like-"

"Really, Moe, it's fine. Your ice cream is a relief." Chad grinned and waved once before tugging Sonny to a small booth.

She sat down on one side, and smiled at Chad as he slid into the other side. She brought the ice cream up to her mouth, and took a bite. "Gosh, this is so good!"

He chuckled at her and ate some of his own ice cream. His eyes snapped up from the table to her face. Chad's bright blue eyes widened as he watched Sonny slowly lick the ice cream, her eyes closed, and he gulped silently.

Sonny's brown eyes slowly opened and she blushed at the look Chad was giving her. She licked her lips quickly, watching as his eyes continued to stare at her mouth. "What?"

Chad's eyes flew up to her own, and he let out a small cough, "Uh... nothing."

"Thanks for taking me here, Chad." She whispered, and looked down at the table, "It's not everyday you share a super secret hide out with me."

"Yeah, if I did then there would be no secrets left." He chuckled. He bit off a piece of the cone with a crunch, which made her look up quickly, "I'm glad you came with me. You're the only girl I know who would actually step inside of this building, everyone else would think it was a dump."

Sonny nodded, "Moe's Diner is one of the best places to eat in L.A. Yet not that many people know it."

"I like it that way." Chad grinned, "If there were a lot of people here, Moe couldn't be as relaxed in the kitchen. And the whole family atmosphere would be ruined."

The group of girls walked by the booth quickly, and gave Chad a wave before simultaneously saying, "Bye Chad."

Sonny chuckled as Chad gave them a quick wave. Once they were out of the room, he gave Sonny a smirk, "About done with your ice cream?"

She nodded and grabbed a napkin to wipe of her hands, "Yeah. We can leave when you want to."

"Alright." He stood up and walked over behind the counter to give Moe another hug, before returning to the booth, "Ready to brave the heat?"

"Nope. But I'll have to deal with it." She giggled and followed him out to the car. He started driving back towards Condor Studio's and after a while, his car was back in the same reserved parking spot.

"Well..." Sonny unhooked her seat belt and turned to Chad, "Thanks, again."

He grinned, "You're welcome." She bit her lip as she watched his eyes flicker down to her lips for a second, and he stared into her eyes asking for permission. Sonny blushed as he leaned towards her and started closing his eyes. She closed her own eyes and leaned forward, waiting for his lips to cover her own.

"Condor Studios is happy to announce that the air conditioning has been fixed." The speakers blared with the voice of Mr. Condor.

Sonny and Chad both jumped and pulled away from one another.

"Oh..."

"Um..."

"Yeah..." Chad stared at his steering wheel.

Sonny bit her lip, "I'll... um, see you around." She quickly exited the car and started walking towards the So Random stage.

"Sonny?!" She turned around quickly, to see that Chad was leaning against the side of his car. He gave her a cocky smile, "Next time, we're going to your secret hide out."

The brunette actress giggled and turned around to walk the rest of the way to the building. Chad chuckled at her retreating figure and started walking towards his own set.

.:.:.:.:.:.

**So close, and yet so far! :D I always hated Mr. Condor.... :D**


	4. Party

**Story: One Word Can Make All the Difference**

**Pairings: Channy... of course! **

**Inspiration: Party... Hm, our Homecoming dance is coming up soon -- guess who has a date this year?! :D HAha, anyways, sorry this took so long but I've been changing it and changing it thousands of times... I just can't find a chapter I like. But oh well, I know I have to post something!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to SWAC. I only made up the plot, I don't even own the chapter titles. That belongs to Bella E. Cullen :D**

.:.:.:.:.:.

Party:

Sonny smiled as she watched Tawni dance wildly against her date. Nico was in the corner throwing popcorn pieces towards Grady, who was catching them in his mouth. Surprisingly, their dates were still with them, laughing at their actions.

Zora was in the front of the dance floor, dancing with a boy that was only a few inches taller than her.

Other actors and actresses scattered the dance floor, dancing in pairs or groups to the blaring music. Sonny, however, was sitting alone at one of the small tables near the back of the room.

She let out a small sigh and debated internally whether she should stick around for a couple more minutes, or start going home. Before she could properly weigh the pros and cons, she heard a person pull out the chair next to her, and her eyes snapped up to take in the person's dark blue eyes.

"Seat taken?" She shook her head and watched as the person sat down on the fold-able chair, and leaned against the table. "So... Why aren't you dancing? You're finally at a party that you can enjoy."

Sonny chuckled, "I don't have anyone to dance with, Chad."

"Ah, I see..." Chad's eyes swept the room as he saw each So Random star with a date, "You're the only one without a date."

"Way to rub it in, Chad. I already feel bad enough."

The blond actor frowned, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I don't have a date either."

She shot him a confused glance, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Chad let out a soft chuckle as he watched Sonny's eyes zero in on the ground. The song playing over the speakers suddenly faded off into the opening of a whole new song, and his eyes lit up. "Hey this is-"

"My favorite song!" They both exclaimed in unison, and then laughed.

"It was my favorite song first." Chad pointed out.

Sonny frowned, "How do you know?"

"Call it my 6th sense." Chad gave her a smirk. Sonny rolled her eyes at his remark, and turned back to look at the people dancing on the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?"

Her eyes widened, and she looked over at Chad with shock, "Uh... yeah." She blushed, "Sure."

Chad grinned and pulled her out to the dance floor by her hand. They walked through the crowd to get towards the center of the dance floor, before facing each other and dancing.

Sonny giggled as Chad pulled one funny dance move after the other, and she mimicked his dance moves. Before the song got to the first Chorus, another person dancing to the music bumped into Sonny and she fell backwards onto Chad.

Her hips that were moving to the beat were suddenly moving against Chad, and he brought his arms around her waist quickly. Sonny blushed as she continued dancing against Chad and her heart sped up at the feeling of her body pressed against his own.

"I-I don't really know how to-"

Chad smirked, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You're doing fine, Monroe. Just stick to the beat."

Sonny blushed even darker at the feeling of his breath on her bare neck, and she became more confident as she danced against Chad. The song suddenly started getting faster, and Sonny hurriedly sped up her hips to keep up the beat, her breathing suddenly picked up so that she was almost gasping for air.

Chad held her body closer to his own as he moved his hips along with hers, and he let his head rest on her shoulder as the song continued to play.

The temperature in the room seemed to intensify as time wore on, and Sonny felt herself starting to sweat.

She watched Tawni drop down and shimmy back up her date as her hips still moved to the beat. She smirked and tried to copy her friends actions, letting her hands slide up and down Chad's legs with her body.

Chad suddenly choked out a, "God, Sonny."

She bit her lip to stop a sigh from escaping her lips, and she placed her hands on top of Chad's. She continued to move against Chad as the song came to a finish, and once a new song came on, she stopped her movements.

Sonny turned around to give Chad a small smirk, "Better than you thought I'd be?"

His blue eyes clouded over with lust, "Much better, Monroe." He twirled her around so that her back was against his front again, and he leaned down to whisper, "Ready for round two?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She smirked.

--

Short chapter, but I got so stumped that I couldn't make a good chapter... oh well... hopefully this is good enough to hold you guys over until I get another chapter written and out. :D

Reviews are appreciated :D


	5. Edward Cullen

**Title: One Word Can Make All The Difference**

**Chapter: 5. Edward Cullen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it. :D **

**A/N: THIS IS A TWO-SHOT! part two will be out soon, i promise :D**

* * *

Sonny groaned as she heard the door to her dressing room open, "Tawni, for the last time, I haven't seen your-"

"Huh." An amused, and definitely male, voice exclaimed. Sonny turned around to see Chad giving her a smirk, "For once, I'm not the one you're frustrated with."

Sonny let out a small laugh and set the magazine she was reading down on the coffee table in front of the couch she was sitting on. She watched as Chad walked over towards her and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"So…" She let out another laugh, "What are you here for?"

Chad turned to give her a smart comment, but broke out in hysterics at the sight of her T-shirt.

Sonny frowned, "Chad?"

"I can't believe it!" He chuckled, "You're in love with that Edmund guy too!"

"It's Edward!"

Chad let out a snicker, "Didn't mean to offend you, or anything."

"What, that I like Edward? Or that you said his name wrong?" Sonny rolled her eyes and sat back against the back of the couch.

"The name." He smirked, "Take full offence to the fact that you, like one million other girls across the nation, are swooning over this fake vampire."

Sonny let out a shocked gasp and her eyes widened in defense, "Excuse me, but since when are there 'fake' vampires, Chad?"

"Since when are their real ones?" Chad grinned. He motioned towards her shirt, "Why the sudden urge to wear your Edward Cullen shirt?"

The brunette gave him a bored expression, "Chad- everyone knows that tonight is the premiere of New Moon!" She grinned down at her shirt, "I'm just getting in the 'Twilight' mood, even if I can't go to it."

Chad raised an eyebrow at her depressed tone, "Why?"

"Aw, Chad! Are you actually caring?" She teased him and put a hand on his shoulder, "My mom is back in Wisconsin for two weeks, and since I only have my Junior License, I can't drive past 9 o'clock."

"Oh." He shrugged, "Why didn't you just ask me for a ride?"

"Because you think Edward is a fake." Sonny mocked him.

"Hey! I never said anything about that werewolf kid." He grinned, "Who wouldn't want to turn into a wolf?"

Sonny frowned, "You do know that werewolves are just as fake as vampires, right?"

Chad rolled his eyes and stood up, before checking the time on his cell phone. "Well, it's eight right now." He glanced back down at Sonny, "How about we both head to your place so you can drop your car off, and then we can leave later on to go see the movie."

Her face lit up and she was about to nod her head, when all of a sudden the realization of tickets dawned on her. "Um, Chad? New Moon is sold out… in practically every theater in L.A."

He gave her a wink, "Not every one."

"Chad?" She gave him an overly curious look.

"You know how being a celebrity has it's perks?" He gave her a smirk, and Sonny nodded, "Well… Since I'm America's Number One Teen Heartthrob-" He paused slightly to grin proudly.

Sonny tapped her foot impatiently, "I'm not going to wait all night, Chad."

"Right." He chuckled, "The directors already sent out DVD's of the movie to celebrities that couldn't attend the premiere night. And I was too busy promoting Mackenzie Falls during a talk show that I happened to miss it-"

"And they sent you the movie?!" Her voice raised an octave in excitement.

"Yep. I haven't even taken it out of the case y-" Chad started but was interrupted by Sonny flinging her body into his own, and he stumbled to try to keep them from falling over.

She hugged him tighter, "This is so GREAT!"

Chad let out a sheepish laugh and brought his arms around her body slowly. He bit his lip after a second, and then cleared his throat, "Uh… Sonny?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was slightly muffled by the fact that her head was buried in his chest.

"Are you gonna… hug me all night?"

He grinned as she quickly pulled away and he spotted the blush on her cheeks before she could turn away to hide it.

"Right." She nodded to herself and reached over onto the couch to grab her coat and purse, "Well, ready to go?"

He took his keys out of his jeans pocket, "Lead the way, Monroe."

.:.:.:.:.:.

Chad parked his car in one of the first spots in the Target parking lot, and they quickly got out to walk into the store. He reached over and put his arm across the back of Sonny's waist, and she gave him a slightly shocked expression.

"What?" He gave her an innocent smile, and Sonny bit her lip to stop a smile from gracing her lips.

"Nothing." She answered as they walked through the automatic doors into the brightly lit store.

Chad let go of her waist to grab a basket and then gave Sonny a confused look, "Do you think we'll need a cart?"

Sonny shrugged, "I don't know. Depends on what you're buying me."

Chad laughed at her, "Alright, Monroe. Not only am I providing a place to watch the movie, transportation to the movie, and the movie itself, but I'm also providing snacks for you?"

She let out a small laugh, "Yep." She reached over and took the cart for him, "Well, I guess I can pay for snacks."

"No." He took the cart back from her, "You already said I was buying snacks." He started to wheel the cart towards the grocery section of the store, with Sonny following right next to him.

Sonny let out a defeated sigh, "How about we go half and half?"

"Deal." He grinned, then turned serious, "I call cart pushing privileges though." She giggled and nodded.

They pulled up to the candy isle and Chad started randomly piling bags into the cart. Sonny's jaw dropped in shock and she put most of them back.

"Chad, we can't buy the whole store." She rolled her eyes, "Which ones do you really want?"

He searched through the bags and picked up a bag filled with mini Snicker bars. She grinned and grabbed a bag of Hershey Kisses.

"Alright, is that enough chocolate?" She asked, and he nodded his head after throwing a bag of M&M's into the cart.

He started pushing the cart further down the isle when Sonny let out a gasp. He turned towards where she was standing to watch her grab two bags full of gummy bears. She gave him an innocent smile, "What? Gummy bears are the best movie snack ever."

Chad chuckled and turned the cart down the next isle, where they grabbed two bags of chips and a box of rice crispy treats after Sonny claimed that it was another must-have for movie watching. They grabbed a two liter of coke, and a box of popcorn after.

"You think we have enough?" Sonny grinned up at Chad, who shook his head.

"We're missing the pizza rolls." He grinned and wheeled the cart over to the frozen foods section, taking out a box of pizza rolls from the freezer.

Sonny gave him a puzzled expression, "What's so great about pizza rolls?"

"What's so great about gummy bears?"

She laughed, "Touché."

He chuckled with her and wheeled the cart back towards checkout. On the way there, they passed a big display for the New Moon movie, and Sonny pulled on Chad's arm for him to stop.

"What?"

"You need this." She grinned and reached for one of the black T shirts folded on a shelf. She unfolded it to show him the shirt which had 'New Moon' written on the front and a claw marks on the back which said 'Real men don't sparkle.'

Chad laughed at her pleading face, and he shook his head, "No, I really don't need it."

"Yes. You do." She pouted and threw the shirt into the cart, "I'm buying it for you. It's perfect for a Jacob lover."

"I don't love Jacob, I just think his wolf powers are cool." Chad gave her a playful smile, but didn't fight against getting the shirt anymore.

They pulled up to the cash register and started putting items on the belt when the cashier noticed who they were.

"Oh… oh my… god."

Chad and Sonny exchanged nervous glances.

"Hello." Chad put on a smile for the woman, and she blushed beet red.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper." She said breathlessly, completely forgetting her job as a cashier. "You're the greatest actor of your generation."

Chad smirked smugly, and turned to Sonny to give her an I-told-you-so look.

"Thanks." He turned back to the cashier, and motioned towards the conveyor belt, "Could you possibly ring up our items?"

The woman blushed deeper red, and nodded, before hurrying to ring up all their stuff. While Sonny was looking at all the gossip magazines stacked along a shelf next to the conveyor belt, Chad quickly paid for all the food so that she wouldn't have to pay.

"Ready?"

Sonny turned around and gave him a shocked expression, "You already paid? I thought we were-"

"Going half and half?" Chad finished her sentence, and grabbed four of the plastic bags filled with their food, "It's fine, Sonny. I'm sure you'll find someway to repay me."

She let out a laugh as she took the keys from his hand so that she could unlock the car and open the trunk for him to put the bags in. After he slammed it shut, he took the keys from her and hopped into the driver side at the same time she got into the passenger side.

"Alright, let's go." He said as he revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

ok, so this is infact a two shot... i tried to make two separate oneshots but figured, what the heck, I'll just make a two shot. :D

Part two will be out soon :D

In the meantime, review!!


	6. Bella Swan

**Title: One Word Can Make All The Difference**

**Chapter: 6. Bella Swan**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it. :D I also don't own "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship**

**Inspiration:New Moon, of course! :) (ps, I don't own anything related to the twilight saga either... or pizza rolls. haha. :)**

**A/N: I'm really tired of the whole "Twilight" thing going on... and since the next chapter is "Twilight" I'm changing it. BUT don't say I'm not following the contest, because twilight is in two chapters, and I think she accidentally did that. So next chapter is a mystery! :)**

**ps, this is amazingly long because I have ignored posting for too long :) so enjoy!**

**.:.:.:.**

Sonny clutched the side of the door, and the bottom of her seat with both hands. She turned to him with a scared frown, "Chad, could you maybe follow the traffic laws?"

He smirked, not taking his eyes off of the road, "Relax, Sonny. It's 10 at night, and most cops know this is my car. I won't get pulled over."

"I'm not worried about the ticket part." She exclaimed as he took a turn sharply.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Stop worrying."

"Are we almost there yet? I'm about to have a heart attack!" She whispered after a few minutes of driving.

He nodded, "My house is just at the end of this street." He gave her a smirk, "Can you survive until then?"

She shot a glare his way before looking out her window. They pulled up a long driveway to a large brown house. Sonny looked up at it with curiousness, as Chad tried to read her reaction.

"Thought it would be a mansion?" He teased as he got out of the car. Sonny quickly followed him, "Yeah. I did." She blushed, "Your house is just so… normal."

"Yeah. It's a wonder that the paparazzi haven't found this one yet." He let out a sigh of relief and picked up the four bags in the trunk to carry them inside. She followed him to the front door where he unlocked the door and held it open for her to enter. "I've lived here three years now."

"And they haven't found out where you live?" She asked, completely amazed.

"Nope." He shook his head, and started walking towards the kitchen, turning on lights as he went. He could hear Sonny's light footsteps following him, "There are so many twists, turns, and side streets out here that I've managed to chase anyone away if they're following me."

She laughed and watched as he started unpacking all of the food from the bags. Sonny then reached forward to start helping him.

"So… where are your parents?" She bit her lip, hoping the subject wasn't a sore one for him.

Chad shrugged, "Where they've always been. Back in our old home in Florida." He tossed the gummy bears at her, and laughed when she attempted to catch them, but ended up dropping them on the floor. "Since I'm technically an adult now, It doesn't matter that they don't live here anyway. But I've been living on my own for the whole time I've had this house."

She sighed, "Must be nice. Though, I'm pretty much the same way. My mom spends two weeks with me in L.A., then usually goes back home for two weeks."

"Huh." He put his arm on the counter, and leaned against it, "I never knew that."

"Yeah. But I'll be eighteen soon too, and then my mom doesn't have to stay with me."

"Sonny, 'almost?' You have eight months until your birthday." he chuckled.

She grinned, "Oh, so you know when my birthday is?"

"Psh, you're making me sound like some kind of stalker." He rolled his eyes at her.

Sonny giggled and ripped open the bag of gummy bears, throwing a few into her mouth. She put the bag back down on the counter, "So… can we watch it now?!"

"Someone's eager." Chad snickered and gave her a grin, "Just let me turn on the oven for the pizza rolls and then I'll turn it on."

"Ok." She nodded, and picked up her bag of gummy bears, "Where exactly are we watching the movie?"

Chad turned a dial on the oven and gave her a chuckle, "I forgot that you've never been here before. I'll show you." He led the way down a long hallway that opened up into a spacious room with a ceiling that stretched up to the roof, making the room as tall as the second story of the house.

On the wall on the one side of the room was a huge glass window which took up most of the wall. On the other was a blank black wall. Sonny raised an eyebrow as she searched the rest of the room for a television.

"Chad, where is the TV?"

He chuckled, and motioned to the side of the room opposite the blank wall, "I have a projector that makes it seem like a real movie theater."

"Wow…" She murmured and set her bag of gummy worms on a nearby coffee table. She walked back to the kitchen with him and watched as he went to a cupboard and brought out bowls to put their snacks in.

He set them on the counter, and she reached for the nearest bag of candy to rip open to pour into the bowl.

Chad came back to the counter that Sonny was standing at, and placed a cookie sheet down so that he could dump the pizza rolls out onto the metal sheet.

"I've never had one of these before." Sonny admitted as she picked up one of the little frozen snacks.

"You haven't lived unless you've tried pizza rolls, Sonny." He laughed. The oven beeped, and she dropped the roll back onto the sheet so that he could slide them into the oven.

He picked up a few bowls and walked back towards the T.V. room, Sonny following with a large bowl of candy in her hands. They set them down on the table, and Chad turned back around to leave the room, "The DVD is up in my room."

"Hm, Chad Dylan Cooper's room, _this_ I have to see." Sonny joked as she followed him up a staircase down the hallway. He led her to a room on the left and swung the door open.

Sonny let out a laugh at the sight of the room.

"What?" He gave her a smile.

"It looks exactly like I thought it would… except for the fact that it's messier than I imagined." Sonny explained as she walked over to sit down on his bed, the blue comforter lay slightly askew on the mattress.

He smirked, "Most guys don't keep their rooms clean."

"I know." Sonny laughed, "But I thought you would have a maid to clean it up."

Chad rolled his eyes, "I'm not a king, Sonny, I don't need a maid to clean my house." He reached into the bottom drawer of a DVD rack near the closet door, and took out the still-wrapped New Moon.

Sonny grinned and jumped up from the bed, running up to him to grab the DVD. Her eyes widened, and he watched as she hurriedly looked over all the screen-shots decorating the back of the case.

A loud beep from downstairs brought him out of his stare, and he took the DVD back from her, "Pizza rolls are done. I'll get them and then meet you back in the tv room."

Sonny nodded, "Ok." She skipped ahead of him and made her way down to the room where she would finally get to see the movie.

**.:.:.:.**

Sonny jumped up and down on the couch as she heard the projector click on and start to appear onto the wall. By the time the commercials had started, the picture was fully loaded.

The lights suddenly turned off, and Sonny jumped again in her seat, "Chad?"

"Afraid of the dark, Monroe?" He chuckled as he walked over to the couch she was sitting on, and sat down next to her.

She glared at him, hoping the light from the projector would give off enough light for him to see it.

"Nice, Sonny, real nice." He rolled his eyes. He reached over and picked up a pizza roll from the bowl, and popped it in his mouth, "You honestly need to try some of these. Preferably before I demolish the whole bowl."

"Chad, there's like, sixty in here." She laughed, and turned towards him with her eyebrows raised. He gave her a serious expression, "You're kidding me… you can eat this whole bowl??"

"They're amazing!" He exclaimed and reached for another one.

Sonny giggled and reached in the bowl for her own roll. She was conscious of Chad staring at her as she put the snack in her mouth, and her cheeks turned pink. After a moment she gave him a smile, "You're right, Chad, these are amazing."

The commercials on the screen died out quickly and the sound of the movie starting echoed through the house with a loud boom every time the music played.

Sonny let out a small squeal and turned towards the movie with a huge grin on her face. Chad chuckled at her excitement, but turned to watch the movie as well.

Both celebrities stared at the movie as time went on, and Chad found himself actually liking the movie compared to the last one. But he couldn't have Sonny thinking that he liked a movie about stupid vampires, and he let out a sound of disgust as the scene of Edward walking across the parking lot to greet Bella came on.

"This guy doesn't even know how to walk the right way." He muttered, "I thought Edward was supposed to be a God or something."

"He is…" Sonny replied, in a breathless voice. Chad's head snapped towards her face to see that she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

The blond haired actor frowned, "No… he isn't."

"Yes, he is." She said more firmly, though her face was still glued to the movie ahead of them.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He turned back to the movie in time to catch the part where the two stars were kissing, "Ok, now, you can't deny that he's the worst kisser in the world!"

"How would you know that, have you kissed him?" Sonny giggled at her own joke.

He scoffed, "No, just look at him. He's not even kissing her right. I mean, Kirsten Stewart is sort of hot, so why would you put her through that-"

"She's what?" Sonny turned away from the movie to give him a frown.

He shrugged, "What, she is!" He smirked at the glare she was now giving him, "Do you want me to call you hot to make you feel better?"

Sonny shook her head and mumbled about something under her breath as she turned back to the movie.

Chad's lips turned into a grin and he let out a few quiet chuckles. He turned back to the movie and reached for the bowl full of pizza rolls, throwing one in his mouth every few seconds.

Soon, they were at the scene where Edward left, and Chad rolled his eyes at the wall.

"Why the hell would you leave your girlfriend if you're that in love with her? How does he think this is going to protect her?" He frowned and sat back further against the couch cushions, "First of all, if I were Edward, I would've changed her months ago… but now, he's just going to leave her as if he never knew her?"

He turned towards Sonny to get her reaction and was startled by the tears flowing down her cheeks. Her brown eyes looking at the movie kept watering up and more tears escaped.

"Sonny?" He whispered.

She gulped and hurriedly wiped the tears off of her cheeks, "Yes?"

"Were you just… crying? Over the movie?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sonny looked down at the ground, and he thought that she wasn't going to answer him. He put a hand on her shoulder, and her head turned quickly to lock eyes with him.

"Are you ok?"

Sonny bit her lip, "Yeah, Chad, I'm fine. I just hate this part." She turned back to the movie in time to see Bella racing through the forest, calling out Edward's name in despair.

"See, this guy is an ass." Chad exclaimed, and Sonny turned back to look at him, "Not only does it kill Bella that he left, but he's making thousands of girls around the world pissed off that he did it."

"He did it to protect her." Sonny retorted, a slight frown on her face.

"Well, he wasn't thinking straight, because he made it so much worse." Chad muttered.

Sonny gasped, "Chad! Don't you think he realizes that? After he comes back, he can never escape the guilt of leaving her. He thought he was doing the right thing."

"Yeah, sure he did. This guy isn't even half as perfect as girls claim he is." Chad claimed as he turned back to the movie. Sonny glared in his direction for a moment before turning back to the movie herself.

After Edward left, Sonny grew a little impatient as it was only showing the Jacob parts- which she hated. She kept waiting for Chad to interrupt, but the only thing he did was occasionally smirk or frown at the movie.

She leaned back against the couch and tired to keep her eyes from closing.

"I knew there was a reason why this kid was better than Edward." Chad exclaimed, and Sonny jumped slightly in shock.

"And why is that?"

"First of all, did you just see him change into a wolf? That would be awesome." He let out a chuckle, "And it actually looks like he goes to the gym, compared to that Edward guy who is scrawny as-"

Sonny crossed her arms over her chest, "Robert might not be buff, but the Edward in the book is supposed to be so much stronger and muscular than Jacob."

"Oh." Chad shrugged, "Still, it doesn't matter that much who's more muscular than the other."

Sonny smirked, "Hm, is that because you yourself are just as scrawny as Robert?"

Chad turned to her with a smirk, "No, I'm not scrawny like Robert." He grinned, "Although, it is surprising to me that you've been thinking about my amazing body."

Sonny laughed, "Amazing?"

"You know you want a piece of this." He motioned to himself, and Sonny cracked up.

"Sure, Chad."

"Ha, told you Monroe."

Sonny giggled, "That was sarcasm, Chad."

"Keep telling yourself that." He winked at her, and she felt her cheeks turn pink. They both turned back to the movie quickly, and Sonny grabbed her bag of gummy bears off the table.

She grinned and popped one in her mouth before commenting, "Now look, Jacob is technically doing the same thing Edward just did."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Sonny, he's a werewolf he thinks he's too dangerous for Bella."

"And that's exactly what Edward thought!" She exclaimed, throwing a gummy bear at him.

Chad shot her another glare as he picked up the gummy bear next to him and ate it, "Ok, so Edward and Jacob are equal on the whole 'leaving Bella' thing. But Edward still can't change into a wolf."

"What is it with you and wolves?"

Chad shrugged and gave her a smile, "Maybe I'm a werewolf myself."

"Chad, now you're just talking crazy."

He grinned and moved closer to her, brushing his arm against hers. "What if I'm not?"

"Werewolves and vampires aren't real, Chad." She bit her lip as she tried to ignore the fact that his arm was pressing into her own, and the smell of his cologne was stronger from his closer presence. "Get back to the movie, Chad."

He rolled his eyes at her, but turned back to the screen in time to see Jacob and Bella standing in the Swan's kitchen. Jacob was leaning closer to Bella, who finally was accepting his kiss.

"Whoa, Jake, my man!" Chad grinned and gave Taylor a thumbs up. He suddenly became aware of how close Sonny's body was to his own, and the anticipation for the two characters on the screen to finally kiss had turned into desire for him to lean over and connect his lips with Sonny's.

He licked his lips slightly as he thought of how simple it would be, and just as he started to turn his head, the phone rang in the movie. Jacob and Bella pulled apart, and the tension in the air vanished quickly.

Chad let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in, and blinked his eyes as he tried to clear his head.

By the time he brought his focus back to the movie, Jacob had slammed the phone back on the hook. He raised an eyebrow, "Who was he-"

"Shh!" Sonny exclaimed, throwing a hand over his mouth quickly. Chad gulped slightly as her hand moved against his lips, and he was brought back to the memory of when they had their fake date.

The 'fake kiss,' Sonny had given him, to be exact.

Sonny didn't move her hand until Alice and Bella had sped off to Italy, and Chad almost groaned aloud at the loss of contact. Sonny's hands crossed over her chest as she continued to stare at the movie.

Chad smiled slightly as he slowly let his hand closest to her body slide onto her leg. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Sonny was staring at him, but he kept his face towards the movie. He moved his thumb back and forth across her leg slowly, as if it was a natural thing to do.

Sonny squirmed slightly from under his hand, and his lips twitched into a smirk.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" He exclaimed, and motioned to the movie.

Sonny bit her lip as she took her eyes off of his controlled face, and turned back to the movie. Bella was racing through the crowd, running towards the clock tower where Edward was about to stand under.

Her motions were in slow motion, and the urgency in the music made her own heart beat faster as she pleaded in her mind for Bella to hurry and save Edward. When he appeared in the doorway, shrugging out of his shirt, she ignored the slight snicker from Chad.

"He's so weak." He mumbled under his breath. Sonny felt her breath hitch in her throat as Bella splashed through the fountain trying to get to Edward in time.

Although it seemed impossible, Bella reached Edward in time to push him into the dark building, and shut the door. Before anyone could explain anything, their lips were attached and they clung to each other with intense need.

Sonny's heart skipped a beat in her chest as she felt Chad's hand run up and down her leg softly, and she could feel the same need in her body as the actors portrayed on the screen.

Chad turned to look at the brunette beside him, and was greeted by her large brown eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips as she got lost in his blue eyes, and a feeling of pure lust ran through her body.

"Sonny-" Chad mumbled before his face descended quickly on her own, and their lips quickly connected. Sonny's hands quickly slid up his arms to his shoulders, and she connected her hands behind his neck.

His silky blond hair brushed one of her hands, and she let out a small moan as she unhooked her hands and threaded her fingers through his locks. Chad sighed into the kiss at the feeling of her hands in his hair, and he reached around her body to pull her closer to his own.

Neither paid attention to the movie that kept playing on the screen in front of them as the kiss became more urgent and passionate. Sonny could feel Chad's tongue tracing her lip, asking for permission, and she slowly opened her lips to allow him access. He let out a small groan as their tongues met, and he shifted their bodies so that she was lying flat on the couch, and his body was hovering over her.

Sonny had yet to open her eyes since his lips made contact, and she could see lights flashing behind her eyelids at the pleasure of his kiss.

"Oh God." She murmured against his lips as his hand trailed up and down her thigh and waist. Chad smirked and pulled away slightly to lower his lips to her neck. He pressed his lips against her smooth skin, and could feel her fingers tighten their hold in his hair.

He moved his lips across the skin of her neck, smirking every time her breath hitched. Before he could connect their lips again, he felt her suddenly freeze from underneath him. Chad frowned and moved back to look into her confused eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice sounding deep even to himself.

"I…I-" Her eyes widened, and she struggled to get out from under his body. Chad felt his heart drop as he moved so she could get off of the couch to stand next to it.

His eyes lowered to the ground quickly to hide the rejection in them, "What did I do?"

"It's… it's not you, Chad." She whispered and he looked up to see that she had a worried look on her face. "I'm just not the kind of girl that makes out with guys all the time. I'm not big on the whole 'friends with benefits' thing either and-"

"So what you're saying is, you regret kissing me back?"

"No!" Sonny exclaimed, and shook her head frantically, "I just feel like a slut."

Chad let out a small chuckle, "You, Sonny Monroe, are anything but a slut."

"Chad, I was just making out with you, and we've barely just become friends-"

"Barely?" Chad rolled his eyes, and gave her a smirk, "So you're implying that you want to be more than friends?"

Sonny's cheeks turned red, "I… uh, well-"

Chad stood up and walked over to where Sonny was standing, getting close enough that their feet were almost touching. "If you happened to be my girlfriend, would I get to kiss you like that all the time?"

The brunette in front of him frowned, "Is that all you want in a girlfriend?"

"No, but it would be one hell of a bonus." He winked at her, and reached for her right hand. "Will you, Sonny?"

She smirked slightly and pretended to think, "Hm… only if we get to watch New Moon again."

"If that's key for "sit on the couch and make out," then of course." He joked and gave her a lopsided smile.

"I'd love to be our girlfriend, Chad."

"Good." Chad's grin widened and he leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly, "'Cause Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get rejected."

She frowned, and before she could reach forward to slap his arm, Chad ran off towards the stairs.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Is this you pretending to be a werewolf?"

"When am I not a werewolf, Sonny?" He exclaimed from down the hall, and Sonny let out a giggle before chasing after him.

* * *

**Ok, so maybe the ending is a little awkward, but I wanted to get in a kiss scene. :)**

**unfortunitally, this won't carry on to some of the later chapters... remember, each one-shot/ two-shot is it's own separate story. :)**

**Anyways, I'll repeat my A/N for those who didn't see it:**

**A/N: I'm really tired of the whole "Twilight" thing going on... and since the next chapter is "Twilight" I'm changing it. BUT don't say I'm not following the contest, because twilight is in two chapters, and I think she accidentally did that. So next chapter is a mystery! :)**


	7. Posters

**Title: One Word Can Make All the Difference**

**Chapter: 7. Posters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to SWAC. :D I own the plot, and that's it.**

**A/N: Remember, this is an EXTRA story for me - So that's why I don't get to update as often. I encourage you to check out some of my other multi-chapter stories, I hear they're kinda good. ;) Anyways, This chapter is titled posters (And no, it isn't the correct chapter, but look at my A/N on the previous chapter to see why.)**

**.:.:.:.**

There was a time when Sonny Monroe didn't know how much of a jerk Chad Dylan Cooper was. Back in Wisconsin, he was the cutest and nicest guy that ever lived on the planet. His windswept hair and blue eyes made her heart skip a beat everytime she saw Mackenzie Fall's appear on the television in her living room. And because he portrayed Mackenzie, a sweet and innocent heartthrob, everyone believed he was just as nice.

Boy was she wrong.

She could still remember the first time she met him with perfect clarity, and perhaps a little bit of embarrassment. But there was no way that Chad Dylan Cooper was as nice as she believed him to be.

She hated him... at least, she thought she did, for weeks. Months after she met him and they went on their 'fake date' it was then that she saw past his tough exterior and started to uncover the boy underneath.

Suddenly, his rude remarks to others seemed like they were coverups to keep himself from being hurt.

And his constantly inflated ego? -- It was just a way to keep up his image for the press.

Chad Dylan Cooper was one roller-coaster that she was still attempting to understand, because every time he did something truly nice to her, he had to go screw it up somehow.

Like today, for instance.

She had just bought a new dress with Tawni, the only outfit that her blond costar would wear herself, and wore it into the cafeteria to show off. The Mackenzie Fall's cast sat in their regular seats, and Sonny glared at them as she walked by to get to the So Random lunch table.

After taking a seat, raised voices from behind her caught her attention, and she turned around to see Chad clenching his fists in front of Devin.

"... and if you _**ever**_ say anything like that again, I swear-"

"Dude, I didn't know." Devin claimed, putting his hands up frighteningly in surrender.

Chad said something else to him that Sonny couldn't hear before he stormed over to the lunch-line to get his meal from Brenda.

"Whoa, something's wrong with Pooper." Grady spoke up, and Sonny turned around to agree with him.

But before she could get a word out of her mouth, the most unlikely thing happened. At the time it seemed as if time turned to slow motion as Chad angrily turned around with his plate, and the small bowl of melted butter on the side whirled towards the side of the plate. Sonny's brain froze as the bowl started to fall towards her, midair, and she couldn't make herself move. The butter flew in a direct line towards her dress and instantly splattered all over the purple fabric.

As time came back to it's normal speed, her eyes widened with anger and she looked up to see a shocked Chad.

"I-"

"No!" Sonny quickly stood up, "You did this on purpose!"

Chad's eyes widened even more, if possible, and his lips turned into a sad frown, "Sonny, I-"

"Save it." She pushed her chair away from the table and ran out of the cafeteria, not bothering to look back to see the smirk she knew would be on his face.

So there she was, sitting in her dressing-room in a pair of sweatpants and a Tshirt, when Chad entered the room without knocking. In his hands was a bouquet of purple lilacs, her favorite flower that she had spilled to him in one of their recent conversations.

"I'm sorry." She looked up to see sadness in his blue eyes, and her heart skipped a beat in her chest, "I didn't mean to ruin your dress... although, it was perfect timing."

Her eyes narrowed, "Perfect timing?"

She watched as his cheeks turned a slight pink, and she blushed at the thought that she had made the un-blushable Chad Dylan Cooper turn red.

He muttered something under his breath, and looked down at his shoes.

"What?"

"I said, Then Devin didn't have to stare at your legs anymore."

Sonny's cheeks turned even darker, "He was... looking at my legs? Why?"

"Did you notice how short that dress was that you were wearing?" Chad asked her, his voice full of disbelief, "I mean, not that I was looking or anything-"

"Really, Chad? Really?" She stood up and he took a step back to avoid their close proximity, "Because I think you were. How would you know it was so short?"

He looked up at the ceiling, avoiding her eyes, "Look, that's not the important part. The important part is, Devin has no right to even glance your way, let alone check you out."

"Why? Because I'm a raaandom?" She rolled her eyes, and glared at him.

"No! Because I don't want him to."

Sonny scoffed, "Am I not worthy of the attention of anyone over at the Fall's?"

"No." Chad groaned, "Everything I'm saying is coming out the wrong way. It just isn't my day."

Her eyebrows rose in question, but he shook his head.

"Here, these are for you." He handed her the flowers, and started to walk away, "I really am sorry."

Sonny leaned in to smell the flowers, smiling at the wonderful scent, "Then you're going to have to replace it."

He stopped in his tracks, halfway to the door, "What?"

"Go shopping with me today, and buy me a new dress." Sonny explained, and put a hand on her hip. She watched as he thought about the idea for a moment, and walked over to where he was standing. "Please, Chad?"

The blond haired boy looked over at the brunette in front of him, who had the most innocent puppy dog face on that his breath hitched in his throat. "I... uh... ok."

"Thanks!" She grinned and gave him a quick hug, that left both of them grinning, "Come by my dressing-room after you're done shooting."

"Ok." He nodded and slowly walked out of the room, still in a slight daze. He was almost to Mackenzie Falls when he stopped in his tracks and let out a groan, "Shopping?!"

.:.:.:.

Chad shrugged into his leather jacket, glad that he was finally in a pair of old jeans and a Tshirt after a long day of filming. Everyone else in the cast had left minutes before, all in a rush to finally leave set. He too would've been nearly home in his sleek convertible, had it not been for Sonny.

Ok, so it was his own fault. But he didn't mind the fact that she was mad at him, he would've done it all over again if it meant she had to change into something less revealing. Devin had avoided him the whole rest of the day for what he had said about Sonny's legs.

He grabbed his keys from off his desk and checked the clock on the wall for the hundredth time. So Random was filming tonight, so he knew that she wouldn't be off stage until at least 7. And yet, he had another half hour until that time, and he was walking over to her set.

After waltzing into her empty dressing-room, he turned on the TV in front of the couch. All the televisions in Condor Studio's had live feeds of all the video camera's, and the automatic channel for Sonny's was the So Random camera.

He watched with amazed eyes as she appeared on the stage, dressed in another short dress - this one a shimmery pink - and ran a hair through her fake wig. The weird Random that always wore crazy clothes and watched him through the heating system stood beside her in a leopard print dress and a black wig.

Sonny opened her mouth to say something to Zora, and she had such a heavy New Jersey accent that the only words he could catch were ''Ball'' and ''Ridiculous."

The words weren't what caught his attention though, it was her gorgeous legs that he had full view of, and didn't need to worry about being caught looking. His eyes trailed up and down them on the television screen, and he shook his head to stop himself from imagining what they would look like without the dress on.

He sighed angrily and stood up, taking himself away from temptation, and walked over to Sonny's side of her dressing-room. The closet where her clothes were led to a bedroom off to the side, which she spent every night in.

Chad let out a scoff as he walked into the small dark room, grateful that he had a full size master suite over at Mackenzie Falls, and flicked on the light-switch. Before he could really take a look around the room though, his eyes were drawn to the right wall, where a familiar color blue caught his eye.

A Mackenzie Fall's poster.

And not just one.

His eyes widened as he took in the wall in front of him, that had at least five different posters with his face on them - something he never thought Sonny would have on her wall.

One of them was the signed picture he had given her in exchange for her yogurt, and another was so old that he knew she had to have collected it during their first season of shooting. Which meant that Sonny was a Mackenzie Fall's fan before she even arrived at Condor Studios.

And the fact that all the posters were just of him meant that she must have had a huge crush on him too.

He grinned at that fact. Because although he loved his fans, he wished that they wouldn't obsess over him so much... and yet, Sonny wasn't a fan to him.

"Chad?"

His wide eyes grew larger as he swung around quickly to see an annoyed and embarrassed Sonny in front of him, wig in hand. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I was just... waiting for you?"

Sonny gave him a harsh glare, "Really Chad?"

"Really! I swear!" He sighed, "And because I needed to get away from the TV."

Sonny opened her mouth to ask him why, but shook her head, "I don't need to know."

Chad grinned, "The real question is, why do you have so many posters of me?"

"Psh, what posters?"

He gave her a knowing smirk, "Monroe, you can't hide six posters with my face on them from me. They are right on that wall."

"Oh... Those posters." Sonny blushed and looked down at the floor, "Look, I was little when I got them and-"

"You know, I have posters in my room too." He interrupted her, and Sonny looked up from the ground, "And before you say it, no, they aren't posters of myself... or Megan Fox."

The brunette giggled, "Then who-"

"You."

Her eyes widened, "You... have posters of... me?"

"Why are you so surprised? You have posters of me." He pointed out, motioning to the posters on her wall to prove his point.

Sonny frowned, "But I was little when I got them-"

"And yet, they're still on your wall." He took a step closer to her and smirked when she backed up into the wall to avoid being closer to him, "I think that you still have a crush on me, and you like to see the posters everyday."

"Well... you're wrong. Because I don't."

"Then explain, Monroe."

Sonny frowned as he got even closer, stopping not even a few inches away from touching her body, "YOU explain, Cooper."

Chad grinned and shrugged, "Maybe I like to look at them and automatically be greeted by your smile."

She blushed, "Maybe I like to see your sparkly blue eyes every time I walk in the room."

"Maybe I like _you_."

Her eyes widened, and he took a remaining step closer to her body. "Maybe... Maybe I'm okay with that."

Chad chuckled lightly before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers for a brief second, that took her breath away.

"Maybe I'll be picking you up in a few minutes, and maybe you'll be changed and ready to go shopping. But Maybe I'll just take you to dinner instead."

Sonny bit her lip, "I think I would like that."

"Good." He grinned.

"Good."

"F-"

She leaned forward and kissed his lips again, pulling his face closer to her own by weaving her fingers through his hair. They pulled away slowly, and he gave her a signature wink, "See you in a few, Monroe."

Sonny nodded dreamily as he walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. She walked over to the wall where her posters were and smiled even bigger, "I knew there was a reason why I needed to keep you hanging up."

.:.:.:.

**Ok, so here's another chapter. hope you kinda sorta maybe liked it? :D**


End file.
